


The World Backwards

by rubeinlove



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: 尼爾右。farewell。/PWP文/
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 39





	The World Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自Broadcast的歌。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWTPtK3Otwk

他們終將分別。

那樣也許就夠了，就算是——他們似乎也擁有過無數個永恆的瞬間。但長遠來看， _時間_ 卻沒有給他們機會。Neil想著他們可以纏綿一整晚、一個月、一世紀，

說著最陳腔濫調的那句話：「我愛你。」額頭貼著他的，於是他往前靠向男人，但他現在想說。他不知道情話的傳達有沒有所謂的最佳時機，Neil想說話才發現自己喊得都沙啞了。釋放在他體內。男人發出低沉的喉音，

然後在一陣抽插之後一起攀上高潮。他們心搏的速率幾乎同步，彼此之間還能有這麼篤定的事實讓他安心。Neil有預感兩人都要到了，在胸口和兩人交合處熊熊燃燒。那股熱度也同時爬遍了他的身體，他突然震懾於男人目光裡的灼熱，直到他們眼神再一次接觸，Neil胡思亂想的大抵都是這些東西，我有嗎？沒有？他有放聲喊出來嗎？

讓他在大幅度的晃動之下不至於滑下桌面。男人抱他抱得很穩，甚至可以忘記今天是什麼樣的日子。Neil感覺自己的思緒迷失在一波波襲來的歡愉之中，穴口處黏膩溼滑。兩人泌出的液體混雜在一起全灑在桌上，他抽出又再進入，開始猛力操幹。他的手大力的掐住Neil腰臀，這對男人顯然很受用，

將「好好幹我。」這句話一個字一個字吹進男人耳裡。然後湊近他的耳畔，他捧著男人的臉頰費力地吻著，Neil痛的滿頭大汗卻也不想喊停。儘管潮濕但移動還是艱困，Neil的後穴緊絞著男人的性器，無法脫離的向彼此碰撞。他們的身體像是扣在一起，於是男人直接進入他。

聲音透出等待已久的渴望。他喘著氣說：「這樣才不會浪費 _時間_ 。」Neil早就幫自己擴張完畢，然後驚奇的發現已經濕潤。試探的在入口處周圍輕壓，拂過他的臀縫，男人的手爬到Neil背後，再湊上去與他接吻。將那些都吞了下去，但男人露出一抹微笑，Neil不知道該拿這狀況怎麼辦，

雙腿靠在男人身上顫抖著。無法克制的全射進他嘴裡，Neil低吼一聲，嘴唇經過冠狀溝時施力吸吮，加快吞吐的動作，男人就算聽見了也假裝沒有，「這樣下去超不妙啊。」拍拍男人的頭。尼爾閉上眼睛又睜開，「好了，」

而Neil就在他口活下演奏出樂曲。舌頭竄動的方式精細的像是在吹奏樂器，小心翼翼收著牙齒以免刮傷他，他溫暖潮濕的口腔包覆住Neil吞吐著，他會以為他的工作是幫男人吸老二過活。要不是Neil和男人一起出過絕大部分的任務，已經挺立的性器暴露在空氣中沒多久就被男人張口含住。兩條漂亮赤裸的腿順勢環上男人的腰背，他的襯衫被拉到滑下肩膀，Neil輸了，兩人搞得像在比誰較快把對方剝光似的。拉下他的拉鍊，也伸手抽男人的皮帶，Neil嘖了一聲，男人開始脫Neil的長褲，

Neil發出介於喘氣和輕笑之間的咯咯聲。也不確定是癢還是敏感，槍繭輕磨乳首，靈巧的、精於執行機密任務的手指開始解他的鈕扣並鑽進他的襯衫，沿著顎線往下移動來到他的喉結，男人的唇貼上Neil的鬢角，然後開始往下親吻。他突然停下，在Neil即將窒息之際，舌頭進犯他的口腔，他的氣息打在Neil臉上，

他覺得男人把整顆心的重量都壓在他唇瓣上了。也因此其他感官全速運轉，交纏的兩人四周彷彿被抽成真空——至少Neil完全吸不到空氣，桌面上的東西則全被掃落地。Neil整個人被抬到桌子上，他有如一陣暴風，這讓他唇齒的移動顯得蠻橫又難以抑制。男人的吻裡有著絕望，

他們終將分別。

**Author's Note:**

> https://paste.plurk.com/show/yqZx2JXFfve1u0B5yHfp/  
> 正序版在此。XD


End file.
